


John and the fish

by lenayuri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Humor, M/M, Parody, tunalock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a fisherman who doesn't seek riches to fish, loves the sea and is happy with what he has. What happens when one day, of nothing, he meets a talking fish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and the fish

**Author's Note:**

> And I ask an apology beforehand about what I wrote here. xD
> 
> Based on the story "The Fisherman and the Golden Fish”, but only the base... because the original idea comes from the revolutionary concept of Tumblr: tuna!lock

John was a fisherman. But unlike others, he wasn’t looking for more of what the sea could give him, never demanded anything more than necessary for living, eat and sell some in the village at the foot of the hill where he had his humble house.

John lived alone, he had no couple, much less an own family – except for a sister, but they didn’t get along very well – so he didn’t have to worry about anyone or who maintain.

That didn’t mean that he sought to be alone for eternity, but apparently, not being an ambitious fisherman who seeks the richness in exploiting the sea nobody took him seriously. Most of the ladies to whom he had courted much were fixed in his pockets, what was his house built and how big it was, something insignificant to him, but very valuable to them.

John wasn’t sure what he wanted, but sometimes, in the midst of the calm sea, he wondered how it would feel love and be loved by someone who didn’t care how much he had, his popularity or his wealth.

John longed for a pure and sincere love, something that gradually his own heart told him that would not happen, would never come.

.

One morning John went fishing as was his habit daily. That day was slightly cooler than before days and that was telling him that probably would rain, he would have to rush to avoid being get caught by the rain in the sea – could be dangerous.

The first time he cast his fishing rod, got no fishing.

The second time, the only thing collected with it was garbage sea and a fishes that seemed snack for their diminutive size.

John decided to go home early that day because it was likely that the fishes feel the storm and, because of that, they were not going to bring to the surface as much as he craved. But for the last time, he threw the fishing rod.

He waited about ten minutes and nothing happened. Disappointed and tired, he decided to remove the fishing rod a few seconds later, only to be surprised that there, tangled in it, had a big fish – more like a tuna than anything else – a penetrating blue color with shiny scales and a strange color of eyes. They were not ordinary eyes of the fish that was for sure.

John stopped thinking much about the appearance of the fish and proceeded to draw his knife but before he could make any incision, the fish spoke.

"I can see you're a fisherman and by the appearance in you, I gather you haven’t had good fishing in days; you only fishing the necessary and you haven’t slept because of the worry of not being able to get food for you. I also see that you are single, no bonds or relationships. So please, I ask you not to kill me and if you'll go back to me to the sea, I promise to grant you a wish – however _absurd_ , sorry, however impossible it may seem."

John could not believe it. Was he going mad? A fish that talks! For all the... Well, what if what if he fainted and was now hallucinating? Well, if that's the case, then it would follow the current.

"Does anyone want?" John asked, still perplexed and thinking of ways to wake up – not going to fall off the boat and drowned in the sea.

"Do I repeat it? If I say anything, it's because I can grant you anything." John almost could swear that fish rolled his eyes exasperated, but that couldn’t be right? He was dreaming!

So the idea of desire tempted him – even if it were a dream, what could he want? He imagined having fortune and wealth, but dismissed the idea because he was not like that, besides that people were too interested and no one would see him, only his money. Fame? The same as above. A better house? He was happy with his house, thanks. What was missing in his life?

"So what do you want, fisherman?" John watched the fish, despite having been out of water for about five minutes, he had not died yet. Oh, how great were the dreams.

"Don’t be alone anymore." asked John.

"Boring." muttered the fish.

"What did you say?" thought he heard _'boring'_ , but it was absurd.

"No, nothing. I asking if you were sure of that."

"Of course."

"Okay. I’ll fulfill your wish; now, let me in the sea and return to your home, fisherman–"

"John." disrupted "My name is John."

"Well, _John_. Go home and let me go."

John placed the fish in the water and he went without looking back. The blonde was confused, had been real? No, it wasn’t reasonable; maybe it was too much sun and work, yes, maybe that was it. So he took his things and returned home, he prepared an herbal tea, ate some bread and meat that was kept in the pantry, took a bath and went to bed. Maybe tomorrow would be better and have a little luck in fishing.

He tried to forget the madness I had imagined that afternoon and fell asleep.

.

The next day dawned sunny but the wind was cool. Surely that day was not going to rain – at least that hoped John.

He woke up, took some clothes and went to the bathroom to wash his face and going to work – would still sleepy. What woke him completely from his lethargic state was the reflection of the mirror, and not because it was his face and his hair entangled in the morning, no. Everything was for the man put in his tub! Whit his body half exposed and half got into the water!

John turned around so fast that he slipped on the small carpet and fell buttocks back, moaned by the pain and quickly turned his attention to the _stranger_ , pointing his forefinger and stuttering in the process.

"W-Who are you!" shouted–demanded John.

"Don’t you remember?" his voice’s baritone sent an electric shock to the back of John that he had never felt before.

The blond tried to remember if he knew him – perhaps found in the village and took him for help or something – but even though tried, he couldn’t remember even know. Nobody with his characteristics made him known.

The man in question was too white skin, like milk bathing the skin. His face looked very much like royalty, her high cheekbones and those lips which invited to… ahem… and his hair, his curls invited to touch and play all the day, if where possible. It was a beautiful man – not forgetting those eyes extravagant and his color hypnotist, a color unique and impossible to describe.

John could easily recognize his beauty – it was no secret that his tastes to bow much towards the ladies as the gentlemen – and definitely remember if he met someone like that.

The man smiled arrogantly and beckoned to John, who as if in the midst of a spell, obeyed without question. As he approached, he could see that the man brought trousers – _a shame_ , that's what John thought.

The stranger took John to his shoulders and looked into his eyes. John was lost on them completely stunned by the intensity of his stare, but something inside was screaming at him already knew him. He tried to remember, looked at each of their memories, even in his dreams and that's when he remembered. The fish!

John opened his eyes wide, scared and surprised in equal measure. The _fish_ smiled when he noticed that John finally remembered him and got out of the tub, put away John and stepped out, wetting the floor in the process.

"I'm glad you remembered me." He said mockingly as he leaned against the wall.

"B-but you... you don’t... yesterday..." John was stunned. What the hell was going on there! "I know what happens... I'm asleep, yes, that happens... surely I'm having a weird nightmare where a fish becomes a man and comes to my house..." he started laughing nervously running his hands through his hair.

"No John, you asked. Remember? You asked me not being alone longer and here I am." He said and continued "I'm here to be your company. Was not this what you wanted? Aren’t you satisfied with what you have in front?"

John thought hard – really, a lot – and watched from top to bottom to the unknown, sorry, the fish-man who stood in front of him. Now that he saw standing him, he realized that it was very tall, nearly a head taller than him, his body was thin but not too girly, but not as worked like him. His legs were long and the wet pant was molded perfectly to them, everything about him was beautiful and then an idea crossed his mind: if that was true, how someone like him could even think about being with someone so beautiful? He didn’t deserve, really don’t.

The fish-man got tired of waiting and walked over to John, who was still taking its internal debate over whether he deserved it or not, and didn’t notice when the other took his chin in his hand and raised his face to see it better.

"I am what you asked John."

"I–" but the other's lips avoided any replies, any phrase or word that could destroy the moment.

John was left to do, enraptured by the feeling of being kissed, to taste those lips and feel the breath of the other. Then he felt a hand on his back and another on his neck, was the end of John.

John was given a strange and beautiful man and didn’t feel alone anymore.

.

"So what you're saying is that you, bastard, stepped away the fishes so that I couldn’t catch it?"

"I was bored, what else could I do?"

John hugged Sherlock – name of the man-fish in question – while discussing certain details of his encounter not-so-casual.

"Bored?"

"Yes, boring. You don’t know what boring it’s to hear the complaints of the idiots fish of ocean. What if the shark this, that if the jellyfish the other... is tedious to listen! "

"But, according to you, that's your job!"

"A job that I didn’t ask and now belongs to another."

"What else?" John hesitated.

"Yes, I passed the responsibility to my brother. He has more patience than me, and more touch."

"I have no doubt."

"Do you doubt that I have touch?"

"Of course I do!"

"John, you know I've been… _watching you_ for a long time." Sherlock suddenly became serious, curling the chest of John.

"You mean _harassing me_."

"Whatever. Anyway, my first thought about you was that you were like the other fishermen, the looters, but then I realized you were different and one day, not knowing what it was, I wanted to know more about you, I wanted meet you and see you closer... that day was when you caught me."

"Don’t be, in part I wanted you to catch me. After that, I ordered my dismissal and relegate my power to Mycroft."

"Don’t you regret it?"

"Regret doesn’t listen to more old sardines complain? For anything. Besides, I wanted to be with you and now I am." the brunette hesitated "Do you regret anything?"

"I have to tell you, Sherlock." He stopped and looked at the impassive face of the other "Arrive as a talking fish and then as a human who subdues my house is not the ideal way to declare your love for me, you know?"

"But do you regret?"

"No." Responded strongly, surely "I do not regret because that is what I longed, you were what I was waiting for Sherlock, even without knowing it and I'm happy not having gone mad."

"You're not crazy."

"No, I'm not."

Both smiled as they dipped in their own thoughts. John thinking that perhaps it he did something good in the past and now they were rewarding, or if it was a dream, he would enjoy it to last, and Sherlock was glad to be with that man who had restored hope that humans are uninterested in the world...

"John."

"Tell me."

"Ready for round two?"

"I was hoping you'd ask."

And so, Sherlock never came back to be fish - though often he spent hours in the bath doing absolutely nothing – and started his own business as Detective Consultant, earning fame and fortune for the effectiveness of their deductions and cases resolved; and John, an expert in healing herbs and lesions, he studied medicine to help Sherlock in their cases, becoming the duo star of that small town that soon there was enough for both and had to migrate to another to continue their adventure.

But John did not hurt to leave his home behind, his boat, his life, because now he had someone to make a new life, a new adventure awaited them every day and he thanked whoever for giving his little wish. John wasn’t alone, because now he had to Sherlock, and Sherlock had him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
